


Dog Star

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Knifeplay, M/M, Romance, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first war is well underway and the Death Eaters are growing in strength.  To avoid giving rise to any queries about his loyalties, Severus takes the Mark.  Sirius finds a way to erase the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Star

_“Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart”_

The knife glinted in the watery light from the moon. Severus stretched out on the damp ground and smiled, as best he could. He suspected the smile had come out as a grimace when Black’s look turned from rakish to wary in one breath.

“Snape?”

“Just do it.” Severus gritted his teeth and turned his forearm, to display the Mark. It still burned fresh on his skin, sending a pulse of Dark magic through his veins. His fingers felt useless and numb, his hand barely able to flex into a fist, as he lay prone and compliant, looking at anything but Sirius.

“Obstinate pup.” Black spoke with a low growl this time, always the mutt, even in his human form.

Severus closed his eyes and responded with a snap.

“I told you to get on with it. What’s the matter, Black? I wouldn’t have believed you to be such a _coward_ \- I am aware how this looks – how it must _disgust_ you.” He heard the sneer in his own voice and kept his body taut to stop his trembles. He had taken the Mark without a whimper, his teeth gritted against the pain, determined not to cry or to scream. 

Bellatrix had felt pleasure, she told him when it was over. She described how her body had arched and her screams had turned to laughter and she had wanted to _fuck_ afterwards. Severus hadn’t felt any pleasure at all, and he had retched violently in the privacy of a dark corner where nobody could witness his shame.

“You’re a bloody idiot.” Black’s voice rose and fell in a flash of anger as the wind whispered around them both.

Something moved in the forest and Severus opened his eyes to see what lurked on the fringes to watch them both. 

Aside from the rustle and the momentary glow of orange pin points, the forest was still and cloaked by the darkness of the trees, which bent together and caressed one another, to hide the things that moved beyond their boughs.

“I am well aware of your low opinion of me.” Severus knew he was being unfair but he was past caring. Black had promised him this – when they had collapsed together in a pile of sticky limbs, the air heavy with satiated sighs. Black had told Severus that the only way to stay safe was to continue along the path he had chosen at a time when he had known no better, intoxicated by the promise of friendship and power. 

_“I’ll carve the damn thing out of your skin if you need me to.”_

A promise, of sorts.

Severus knew his pale, thin frame, couldn’t be terribly appealing. Black was full of brute force, tanned and handsome with the healthy glow of a privileged upbringing. He had lean muscles where most of the boys were still trying to grow into gangly limbs and growth spurts which had caught them off guard. He was messy and uncouth and too shaggable for his own damn good.

Sometimes Severus wondered if he should have continued to _hate_ Black, instead of offering himself willingly for a bark of laughter, a rushed fingering and an easy smile. 

Now, with the Mark of everything Black abhorred tattooed upon his skin, Severus could only imagine how his nakedness distressed Black. He thought Black must find the appearance of Severus - with his flaccid, too-heavy cock, his scrawny knees and a body decorated with scars – too hideous even to slice into. The thought depressed Severus and he tried to clench his fingers together again.

He felt the cool blade against his torso and flinched with surprise at the touch. He had expected Black to make short work of the Mark and not linger elsewhere. He wondered for a wild moment if Black intended to kill him – if he would die like this, naked and displaying his shame for the whole world to see – his heart still beating beside him.

“You’re a fucking _idiot_.” Black repeated it as if Severus needed telling a second time. Severus felt the knife slide along his chest, deep enough to make him cry out with surprise. Black moved the knife with a couple of quick, deft slices. The pain flared, dulled and then began to burn and Severus bit his bottom lip until he was sure that too, would be raw and bloodied. Still, Black had gone nowhere near his forearm which lay useless, pointing upwards, the ugly skull illuminated in the silvery light from the moon.

“You seem to like to remind me of my idiocy with alarming frequency.” Severus hissed when he heard the thud of the knife drop to the floor and turned to Black to give him his best scowl. “You are aware that was not my forearm? Or perhaps you are even more mentally challenged than I had previously assumed.”

“Severus?” Black had begun to grin in that disarming, irritating way of his and Severus huffed in response.

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Black bent his head and began to lap at the marks he had made. Severus was reminded of Padfood, licking his face with his rough tongue, and tangled his hand into the matt of hair on Black’s head, just   
as he would do when Padfoot stayed with him at night, keeping him warm and safe.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, you idiotic mongrel?”

“You’ll see.” When he looked up, Black’s lips were scarlet and tipped upwards in a smile. Severus found his own lips captured in a warm, sticky kiss which carried the faint, coppery taste of blood.

Sirius moved from Severus’ lips, down to the column of his throat, nipping and biting at his chest. Eventually, he took Severus’ arm in his hands and kissed his way along the exposed flesh until he reached the Mark, which he licked and kissed until Severus felt his body shiver and tremble.

“ _Black_.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I know why you took it.” Sirius pressed his hand down between them and Severus felt his cock twitch and harden with interest as his legs were roughly parted. He felt the familiar tease and slide of Black’s fingers in his crease and the muttered growl of a spell to leave his arse slick with lubrication. 

“It’s everything you hate.” Severus hated the ragged, almost needy edge to his voice which seemed to go hand in hand with the pressure of Black’s fingers rubbing against his hole. 

“Not quite.” Black didn’t elaborate, but pressed one finger into Severus with a slow, deep, slide.

“ _Fuck._ ” Severus arched towards Sirius with a groan and tugged him down for another kiss.

He felt his body shielded from the night breeze as Sirius settled over him. The rough cotton of Black’s robes scratched against Severus’ skin, as Sirius pressed in with another finger, twisting and stretching and fucking Severus with them. 

“Feeling better?” Black sounded smug and used his free hand to grip Severus’ cock in a firm squeeze.

“Somewhat.” Severus tried to smirk but he was too distracted to give it his best effort and he was met with a rough bark of laughter from Sirius.

“Somewhat? Must try harder, then.” With a wicked grin, Sirius moved lower and pressed his mouth around Severus’ cock, enveloping him with a warm, wet, heat. 

“ _Much_ better.” Severus bucked up into Sirius’ mouth as his cock was sucked and teased with expert precision, as Black continued to curl his fingers inside Severus and fuck him roughly.

When Severus felt the scrape of teeth along his cock, he almost came undone, his hands finally clenching into proper fists as he gripped the grass beneath them and scrabbled at the earth. Neither of them liked the slow movements of sex, and they would bite and snarl and tear at one another until their limbs ached and they reached a rough completion.

With another stroke of Black’s tongue and the added stretch of a third finger being worked inside his body, Severus bucked once more and came with a shout. He tugged Black up and kissed him, tasting his own salty flavour on Black’s tongue, mingling with the faint tang of his own blood.

“Your turn.” Severus let his hand trail between them, his voice deep and lazy in the quiet night.

“In a minute.” Sirius captured Severus’ hand and traced his fingers over the marks he had made with the knife. “Can you see it?”

Severus looked down at his chest to see the etchings of a star, just above his heart. His breathing hitched and he swallowed around the lump which had risen in his throat, clearing it before attempting to speak.

“The Dog Star, I suppose?”

“That was the idea.” Sirius placed his hand over the mark and brushed his lips to Snape’s ear as he began to work open his own trousers, no doubt planning to fuck Severus into a trembling, shaking oblivion.

“It is not enough that I have one idiotic mark on my body, I must now have another?” Severus arched his eyebrow and kept his face smooth, although he was sure Sirius must have noticed his lips twitch in a barely supressed smile.

“I thought it was only fitting.” Black gave Severus the broad, wolfish grin that Severus had come to appreciate in more ways than he cared to consider.

“It is a little _permanent_.”

“Perhaps.” Sirius didn’t sound terribly bothered and he leaned in to flick his tongue in the shell of Severus’ ear as he pressed the hard, blunt, tip of his cock to Severus’ hole. As he pushed in with a hard thrust which made Severus let out an embarrassing whimper, Black spoke with a hot groan. “Till death us do part.”

Severus felt his heart pound at Black’s words and he pulled him into a fierce kiss, dragging him deeper inside his body to respond the only way he knew how.

The night breeze whispered and sung around them both, and the creatures of the forest rustled and shifted next to their private place, bright orange eyes observing the coupling. The spires of Hogwarts stretched into the midnight sky behind them as they moved together, in the shadows cast by the moon.

Somewhere in the distance the Morsmordre hung in the darkness, over a small Muggle town and the wind carried their words away from them, closer to the distant sound of screams.

_Till death us do part._

_Fin_


End file.
